Modern communications and data networks are comprised of nodes that transport data through the network. The nodes may include routers, switches, bridges, or combinations thereof that transport the individual data packets or frames through the network. Some networks may offer data services that forward data frames or packets from one node to another node across the network without using pre-configured routes on intermediate nodes. Other networks may forward the data frames or packets from one node to another node across the network along pre-configured or pre-established paths.
Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) has been used widely for packet transport. Pseudowire has also been used for encapsulating various services and transporting the services over packet switched networks (PSNs). The services may correspond to point-to-point (p2p) traffic or to point-to-multipoint (p2 mp) traffic. To make a PSN more cost effective, a carrier may use oversubscription to improve network utilization and lower service cost. Such optimization may cause traffic congestion, which may lead to dropping some packets transported within the PSN. In the case of a node or trunk failure, the network may be capable of rerouting packets over different paths or performing path protection. However, some packets may still be lost during the recovery time.